Foolish Games
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: A Shadow Tribe story. Ebony finds herself Recognized and must deal with it.
1. Heartsick Hide-And-Seek

Foolish Games  
A Shadow Tribe Story  
Chapter One: Heartsick Hide-And-Seek  
by: Yuuki Miyaka

_"These foolish games are tearing me apart, And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart . . . ."_

-Jewel-

Ebony shook herself slightly, trying to disspell the lack of feeling in her arms and legs. _I should be **used** to this by now!_ she thought, wondering why it seemed so hard to keep watch over the tribe's land. 

Her curls shook slightly as she shivered, and she once more thought about how much she hated her limbs falling asleep. The pins were there now, little tiny prickings that told her the feeling was coming back into her feet, and it almost hurt. But she knew that she could not afford to do anything about it. The fall to the ground that any action would cause would be much too painful.

Her shift was almost up. Another few moments, and she would be relieved by Winterleaf. Ebony smiled in tired amusement as she thought about the cub. The little would-be huntress was so wobbly, she could barely stay in the trees. And she tried so hard to prove herself. Ebony's smile widened. She liked the cub, liked the way that Winterleaf was eager to please without being subservient.

Just then, Ebony's senses pulled at her. Someone was heading for the territory she was in. And it was not very likely a friend. Ebony tightened her grip silently on her weapon, bringing the arrow into a firing position. And she gasped silently as she saw the figure moving along the path.

It was not elven, nor human. In fact, it was a giant bear, probably one of the more dangerous animals in the forest. The elves had always steered clear of the bears until now, but she couldn't let it just waltz into their home. Ebony's eye caught on something as she finished her thoughts, and she looked beside the bear to the shadow that walked with it. The shadow appeared to be . . . human.

Suddenly, it didn't matter to Ebony whether the bear was there. Now that she could see the human on the other side of the bear, now that the hated beast was not hidden by the bear's large form, Ebony knew what she would do. The bear was not important. It could kill her, but she **would** have that human's head for a prize, and she **would** leave the rest of the body to waste. It was that simple. No human deserved to live, much less help the forest once they died. It was too great an honor for them, especially after the way they had treated Ebony's tribe. 

The dark-haired elf quickly slipped her bow back over her shoulder, pulling her sword out of its sheath and cursing herself for not having the metal one she had taken from her father. But that was tucked safely away in her furs at home, and it could not be helped.

At least her father would be avenged, she thought coldly, and hoped desperately that her feet would hold her when she leapt down. Without any more thought, she jumped, landing gracefully in a warrior's stance before the stranger, who turned deep blue eyes on her.

She scowled at him for a long moment, anger fueling her gaze. But that anger had lessened over the years, and now it was hard to raise her sword against this human.

And then she looked into his eyes, really **looked** at him. Skyfire struck her gut; she fell from the top of a sheer cliff, landing broken on the forest floor beneath; she was burning in the humans' campfires, all alive with heat and pain. All of this happened, all without any movement from her. 

All of this, and a name was suddenly whispering through her thoughts, demanding to be said. And she wanted to comply, but she couldn't. Pride wouldn't let her.

"You're not human." The words came out of her mouth before she thought, and the stranger laughed a low, dry laugh. 

"No."

"You're an elf, like me," she stated clearly, as though unable to say anything other than obvious comments. Her thoughts were not so bound. _No. Not like me,_ whispered through her mind, seeming to dance with that Name she would not say. She had heard tales of the High Ones, but had never met such an elf in person, had not even known they still lived. _He must be a High One._ She was Recognized to a **High One**! What was she going to do? But before reason could take hold of her once more, her eyebrows knitted, and she glowered up at him in anger.

He had never answered her statement, but it didn't require an answer. They both had eyes, and they could both see. Then, a small laugh came from the trees above. "Is he a new friend, Ebony? And what's with the bear? Is it with him, or is it threatening you? And should I stay here or take him to the tribe? The elf, I mean, not the bear."

"Winterleaf! We're near human territory, cub! Be quiet, and watch your post." Winterleaf nodded, and Ebony smiled at her gently. It always seemed so hard for the cub to be silent. But she tried, and that was the important thing, to Ebony's way of thinking. Then, Ebony realized what Winterleaf had done. The moment was gone, and though it could easily return, Ebony would know beforehand. She wanted to thank the cubling, but she couldn't lose face that way.

The storyweaver's thoughts returned to the stranger, and she turned to face him, a scowl betraying her anger. There it was again, the feeling that her body was betraying her, that this elf could make her soul complete. As his Name whispered through her head, it begged her to surrender to the feeling, to say it, to shout it and join with him.

"You'll come to meet the tribe," she stated quietly. Inwardly, Ebony cringed, knowing how **she** would react to being commanded in such a way. The stranger merely grinned and followed her. It wasn't a **long** walk to the tribal headquarters, but it **was** distracting having him follow so close behind her. She wanted to stop and simply join with him, but she refused to admit she had so little willpower.

"What's your name?" she tossed over her shoulder when they were well away from Winterleaf. A dry chuckle escaped his lips. He was laughing at her. 

"I daresay you already know my Name." 

Ebony shivered and the inward chanting grew louder than ever. Her brows knitted together and she opened her mouth to speak before she realized that he was genuinely confused by her question. Her mouth closed without a sound, and she stopped, standing still and staring ahead in confusion. His touch on her shoulder, when it came, didn't really surprise her, though it did send thrills racing through her body.

She unconsciously leaned toward him before catching herself. She had slipped, had let passion rule her, instead of anger. And that anger now returned, taking itself out on the elf behind her.

"How **dare** you come here?!" She spun around, a hand raising to slap him before she caught herself. He seemed to realize what she had planned before she realized it herself. He raised his own hand, not to return the favor, but to stop her. His grip was strong, but gentle.

"I did not know that this was hostile territory." He did not offer to leave, and Ebony knew why. He could not, not at this point. Not without her help. And that she refused to give. She suddenly remembered the bear, and looked around carefully. She finally saw it almost hidden back in the trees. As she pulled her wrist away, she turned questioning eyes up to the stranger.

"He felt that this was a private conversation. He had no wish to intrude." The stranger's quiet explanation, still calm and collected, made Ebony feel ashamed, and she turned away, looking anywhere but in his eyes.

"He can understand us so well?" Ebony looked from the bear back to the stranger. Her face grew warm as her thoughts once again betrayed her, considering his appearance rather than his significance. He was handsome, with raven black hair that hung to his shoulders and eyes so deep you could fall into them, and never hit bottom. Without thinking, she raised her hand and touched the braid framing the right side of his face. He smiled gently.

"Decided not to wait after all, eh Aiyla?" That Name brought Ebony back from the dream she was in, and her grip tightened uncomfortably. The stranger grimaced slightly as she tugged too hard on his braid.

"My name is Ebony. Use that, or nothing."

"Ah, I understand. I am called Windrunner." His eyes lit with warmth and happiness, but she turned away from the emotions. As soon as they arrived at the tribal headquarters, she would leave, she decided. And the sooner she got him there, the sooner she could leave. Resolutely, turning her back on him, she started marching away. He smiled to her back, stepping quickly to avoid being left behind. 

* * *

As soon as they were near the tribe's clearing, Ebony's pace quickened even more. And Windrunner began to realize that this girl did not want him around, and she didn't want to be commanded by Recognition. He wasn't all that thrilled about it, either, despite evidence to the contrary. He had known for some time know that it was bound to happen, but still, he had hoped to find someone a little closer to his own age. This cubling couldn't be more than five hundred years, and that was if he was generous to her.

But he had already decided to make the best of it. After all, it was likely enough that he would be moving on soon. What did it matter if he had to stay a little longer than expected to care for a cub? And that was provided she didn't send the cub packing **with** him! His thoughts whirling, he turned toward the hustle that was the tribe. 

"So you are all cubs." The words were out before he thought of the consequences they would have. But his statement was accurate. They were all younger than he by a considerable amount.

The words stopped her, and she stood silent in her tracks for a long moment. "I've never met a High One before, but I didn't think that one would be so arrogant."

The comment stung him, though he smiled at her assumption of his past.

_Should I tell her the truth?_ he wondered, but she stepped in front of him, and he forgot. She was tiny, beautiful in a wild way. Her hair was loose and short, the black curls tumbling in the breeze that caressed them both. Her eyes were pools of midnight, soft and black.

He smiled, then shook off the spell that held him in its grasp. Now was not the time to think of such things. Nor was it the time to consider how he wanted to hold her in his arms, to . . . . Another shake and he forced his attention away from her, deciding it was too frustrating getting caught up like that.

"Winterleaf is a cub to you, is she not?" He saw Ebony nod slowly out of the corner of his eye, and he smiled. "And you seem a cub to me. Though I don't suppose it matters at this point." He missed Ebony's scowl, when it came. 

"No, it doesn't matter. Look, let's just go so that you can meet the tribe. I want to get back to my shelter."

Windrunner smiled. "And will I be joining you there?" He chuckled quietly, but the chuckle ended in a painful outrush of air. He had expected her to be indignant, certainly, but he had not expected an attack. His hand covered his gut, and he began to think that he should be more careful around her. He stared at her still-clenched fist for a long moment. "I'll . . . take that . . . as a . . . no."

It suddenly dawned on him. She was going to try to deny Recognition. He would have laughed again, but it suddenly seemed a very painful act. And it had nothing to do with the fist she had placed in his stomach. He stared at her back as she walked away, and something very like tears sprang to his eyes.

It wasn't good that he would be in pain for so long, but it was even worse that she would be in pain with him. What a way to humble that proud spirit . . . . And he wondered how she had come to be so proud.

Ebony finally reached the tribe's clearing, knowing that Windrunner was right behind her. Her eyes wandered through the clearing, and she saw some of the tribemembers out and about. _Who should I introduce him to?_ she wondered quietly, hoping to dump him on someone better able to see him into the tribe. 

Ebony saw one of the figures coming toward them, and she grinned. What a perfect elf to start with.

"Starsong," Ebony said, grinning softly. The sight of her soul-sister calmed her somewhat, which was a good thing. "I'd like you to meet someone." Ebony gestured behind her, to where Windrunner stood, looking around the clearing. Starsong's eyes grew a little wide, and she looked at Ebony curiously. "I think he's a High One."

"I can see why." The songshaper looked again at the elf before her, and he smiled back at her. "Your name is?"

Windrunner did not make the same mistake twice. "I am called Windrunner. And you are Starsong?" Starsong tossed her auburn hair in a nod, then walked up to stand right before him. 

"Will you be staying with us for long, or will you be moving on immediately?"

Windrunner's already dark eyes darkened further to a midnight blue, and he looked back at Ebony for a long minute. "I think that I am staying for a while. I cannot be certain how long, though."

Starsong grinned a bit. "Well, Ebony can let you stay with her until you have a shelter of your own, right Ebony?" Even knowing Ebony as well as she did, Starsong was unprepared for Ebony's reaction to her comment. Ebony walked away from them, dumping the responsibility of Windrunner on Starsong. And Starsong knew enough to back away, for now.

Windrunner, however, didn't . . . . 

* * *

A hand touched Ebony's shoulder, and she sighed, turning to find Windrunner staring at her. "You are hateful to everyone, then?" The huntress turned away from him, but did not get anywhere. "Show me your shelter." It was a command that could not be denied. She looked at him, planning to Challenge him, and she saw the set of his shoulders. Her own shoulders sagged slightly, and she led the way. 

"It's right here." Her body was set against his expected laugh. Her den had nothing to define it from anyone else's shelter except its barrenness. The furs were neat and tidy; there were a few skins drying around the shelter, almost ready for the tanners. All other furnishings were non-existent. The surroundings made Windrunner smile gently. Somehow, he had guessed that her home would look this way, empty and unused.

"It's nice."

Ebony snorted quietly."Everyone else says that it's too empty. They say I should get some furniture or something."

"Then why don't you?" Windrunner was trying to placate her, to keep her from getting upset again. And for some reason, it was working. She was responding to him. Her lips drawn in a tight line, she forced her eyes away from the furs and back to his, only to notice that he was having to do the same thing.

"For the most part, furniture is worthless. When it comes time to pack up and move, you either have to take it with you or make more. What's the point in that?"

Something in the way she said it caught Windrunner's attention, and he forced himself to concentrate only on her words, a difficult thing, as his mind kept trying to throw images of the two of them joining at him. "You've moved often, then?"

Ebony's eyes lowered, and she sank to the floor, running her hand over the ground softly. "At first, I had to. It's only lately that I've found a **real** home here. And some real friends." When Windrunner raised an eyebrow, she started to explain. "I grew up in the forest, with no one around to depend on but myself. I taught myself how to hunt and make passable clothing. But when I found this tribe, I found I was happy here. As happy as I could be, anyway. I have a friend, and a student. I can tell the tribe stories, and remember the stories that other tribemates bring me. I'm useful here. It's a nice feeling." Ebony flushed as she realized she was babbling, and she silenced herself.

"Am I destroying that by being here?" Windrunner's eyes were solemn, and he reached out to touch her cheek. She noticed then that he had dropped to the floor, and was now nearly of a height with her. The fingers brushed her cheek and the storyweaver wanted to flinch away, but she stayed still. Her skin felt incredibly soft under his roughened hands.

A tiny bolt of skyfire seemd to pass between them. When Windrunner looked back into Ebony's eyes, something seemed to change between them. Somehow, Windrunner was able to see through Ebony's eyes, into her soul, into her past. 

In a single second, he relived the pain of near-death and starvation, the fear of the unknown, and Ebony's own fear of humans. Somehow, he could feel the anger thundering through her, and he was afraid of his own reaction, so great was the murderous rage. And his "eyes" caught on another vision. He saw himself as she saw him, and he was astounded. There were no words to describe what he saw through her eyes. The vision of himself was at once beautiful and terrifying.

"No . . ." The word was whispered, but it broke his trance. He stared at her in confusion until she clarified. "You haven't destroyed anything." He realized she was answering his earlier question. It seemed like a thousand years had passed since he had asked that. Looking at him, she had been forced to examine why she was so cruel to him. She realized that she was terrified. She had seen her mother slaughtered by humans, had lived on her own for nearly two hundred years because she could find no other elves to help her. And she, who was afraid of nothing, was afraid of **him**. The implications of his part in her life left her speechless and terrified. At once, she felt guilty and angry, both at herself and at him. She felt guilty for hurting him so much, and angry at herself for the same reason. And she was furious with him for doing this to her, for making her into a monster of cruelty. Even so, when she finally spoke again, her words were far from angry. "What are we going to do, Windrunner?" The tone sounded dangerously like a plea for help, something Ebony would **never** do.

He would have answered, but her voice was so broken, he couldn't imagine anything he could tell her that would be enough. He saw the quick brightness of tears filling her eyes, and without thinking, he pulled her to him. He could tell, somehow, that there was more between them than mere Recognition. He felt her fight against his arms briefly, as though they were bindings, and then she sagged against him. Their passion flared hot and sharp for a single moment, then died as Ebony's exhausted body gave up.

Sobs shook her, and she stared blindly into his chest. Windrunner was amazed that she was willing to let herself go in front of him. This change in her had occurred so suddenly, he wasn't sure what to make of it. Then, sadly, he realized that even if they managed to work through this beginning, they would still have too many problems. _We will never make good lifemates,_ he thought. 

Eventually, her tears subsided, and she quieted, content for a moment to breathe his scent. It was a mystifyingly heady aroma, bringing to her mind dark nights no longer spent alone and hard muscles beneath her fingertips. One finger made its way up to the base of his throat, exploring the texture of him. She could feel his breath quicken, and her own became swifter in response. Then, Ebony heard something just outside of her shelter. The quiet sound brought her back to her senses, and she pushed Windrunner away frantically.

Windrunner understood her desperation and moved away, swallowing the pain of that movement into himself. Ebony realized what he had done at that moment and cast a grateful smile his way. She appreciated his generosity and willingness to give himself over to her feelings. Her smile held him captive, took his heart and hid it within her soul. And he knew that he needed to get away from her or else he would make a fool of himself. 

* * *

The next several days were mostly spent away from everyone else for Ebony. She was terrified to venture out of her home. She was positive that **he** would be there, waiting to give her back her own heart. He had taken it the same day he had let her sob in his arms and he had done it by saying nothing to her about it, by not questioning her and instead merely holding her as long as she needed it, then moving away when she asked. Unlike her, he needed no one. He had been content in his solitude.

While Ebony was holed up in her shelter, hiding from him, Windrunner had spent his time with the other tribemembers. His bearfriend was watching for any appearance of Ebony. Starsong teased him incessantly. His respect for the other tribemembers grew, but Ebony remained a paradox to him. At once, she was warm with friendship and crueler than the whitecold. He wanted so much, and she seemed unable to give him what he wished. Or perhaps she was just unwilling. He couldn't say which. 

He was a wanderer by nature, but something within him desperately wanted her to offer him stability, a place within her life. And **that** was not a likely occurrence.

After what had been days, the bear Bradan finally alerted Windrunner that Ebony was leaving her shelter, bow and sword with her. Windrunner made a quick guess and found himself correct. Ebony was headed off on a hunt. he wanted to follow her, to aid her in the kill and perhaps find a measure of peac in her company. Instead, he steeled himself and Sent her a quiet message.

:Don't you think we've played enough Hide-And-Seek, Aiyla?: 


	2. Catch-the-Cub . . . And Keep Her

Foolish Games  
A Shadow Tribe Story  
Chapter Two: Catch-The-Cub . . . And Keep Her  
by: Yuuki Miyaka

_"These foolish games are tearing me apart, And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart . . . ."_

-Jewel-

Four days had passed, along with Windrunner's appetite. He had no interest in food, and barely ate enough to keep him alive. Ebony had, somehow, managed to elude him for the better part of these four days. There had been no chance to even say a single hello to her. And Windrunner's patience, along with his appetite, was growing thin.

By now, Starsong had guessed at the problem he was trying to deal with. Her teasing had changed to simple and quiet help, nothing elaborate. Just help that would ultimately keep his mind off of her soul-sister. In fact, at the moment, the tribe was competing in a game of Catch-The-Cub. 

He had never expected such a game to be so much fun. But as he chased Winterleaf, his mind left Ebony, and he could actually relax. That, in itself, was a miracle. The fact that he managed to relax for more than an hour was even better, and he would have stayed relaxed except for one small problem . . . . 

* * *

Ebony walked into the clearing, holding a small ravvit in her hand. Her hunting skills had gotten poor along with her concentration. The only thing she could still do was hide, and hide she did. She had caught this small creature because it had wandered into her spot. She thought about eating it where she was, but felt that she had to share it with the tribe, even if it meant seeing **him**. 

She was amazed to see the elves running everywhere. They were playing Catch-The-Cub, a game she had participated in only twice in her life. It was fun, but ultimately, she preferred Hide-And-Seek. It had more of a hunting lesson to it. 

Her eyes fell on Windrunner, and she lost all thought about hunting or ravvits. The animal in her hand was forgotten as she took in the sight of him. For four days, she had managed to completely avoid him, to the extent that she hadn't even seen him. And now, her eyes drank in the sight of him, and the passion returned. He was coming her way, a smile on his face and his eyes on the cub before him. And she didn't even consider moving. 

* * *

Winterleaf looked up at the last moment and swerved, barely avoiding her teacher. Windrunner was not so lucky. As he watched the cub get away, he ran straight into Ebony, knocking her down and following her himself. He landed on top of her, his breath severely labored. For a long minute, he stared into those eyes, marvelling at the depths he found there. And she did the same. He felt someone come up, and he heard the sending in his mind when it came.

:Don't just lay there like a fool. Get it over with!: Starsong's sharp sending brought him to his senses. He didn't like the plan she had concocted, but she had assured him that he was saving Ebony's life, as well as his own, and that was more important. He could try to win her over later. But if he waited too much longer, they were both going to die, and the tribe couldn't afford that, any more than he wanted it.

He stood slowly, helping Ebony to her feet. He felt, rather than saw, the ravvit taken from her hand. And when she was up, he went ahead with the plan, trying to ignore the way her body had felt. 

"You're coming with me, Huntress." The command, when it came, made Ebony furious. She decided that the best way to keep this elf from trying to command her was to Challenge him, and she did so.

Their eyes met, each will striving to force the other down. It didn't work very well. They battered at each other's strength for the better part of five minutes, an eternity in a struggle like this. The tribe stood around them, watching anxiously to see who would win. When the winner was decided, the tribe looked away, not wanting to see the loser's face. Not wanting to see Ebony's expression as she was led out of the clearing. 

"I've been staying with Shadowwalker. I thought you should know." The entire trek to Ebony's den had been in silence, and only now that they were finally at the door did Windrunner speak. Ebony glared up at him, angry with the knowledge of her defeat. 

"What does it matter? You could be lovemate to the entire tribe and it wouldn't change anything. We are still Recognized, Windrunner. The only reason you defeated me in that Challenge was because I'm weak from the effects of Recognition. So don't get any ideas." 

Windrunner smiled gently, knowing that Ebony needed to say that, needed to know that she was strong. But when his hand came up to touch her cheek, she flinched away, and that worried him. He didn't want her to be frightened of him, any more than he wanted a lovemate who stayed with him because he controlled her. Best that they deal with this now. Anything else could wait until she had gotten stronger, was better able to deal with him. 

:Perhaps you're right, Aiyla.: His thoughts caressed hers. :But wouldn't it be better if we were to Challenge once you were stronger?: Her nod came, tentative and curious. :Then let us deal with the problem at hand so that you can return to your natural strength. Then a true Challenge will be held.:

She wanted to agree with him. He could see that in her eyes. What held her back? Why was she so hesitant? And then came that flash of understanding that he had felt once before. Once more, he could see through her, into her soul, into the most hidden part of her. He felt her fear wash over him, and suddenly, he understood the reason behind it.

She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to lose one she cared about, for whatever reason. And that included him. He wanted to hold her, wanted to tell her that everything was going to be fine, but he couldn't make a promise he was unsure of keeping. Things might go wrong. She might lose him for any number of reasons, and he wasn't prepared to promise otherwise.

:Aiyla . . . .: His thoughts captured her attention, and he was pulled out of her spell, into his own mind. The sadness with which he watched her showed in his eyes and mind, he knew, but he could do nothing about it. And she didn't seem to care, judging from the angry tilt to her jaw. 

"Well, perhaps you're right, Windrunner." She was still refusing to call him by his soulname. "Maybe we should get this over with so that we can go our separate ways. I'm sure that there are plenty of maidens here who would enjoy being your lovemate." Something had changed in her attitude, he saw, and he couldn't pinpoint it. She preceded him into her den, discarding her clothes with a very efficient air. When she sat on the bed, ready to slip off her top, he stopped her, asking a silent question. The question surprised her, and she answered just as quietly, her hands moving to his clothing as his moved to hers. 

* * *

Windrunner stared at the sleeping Ebony, smiling gently. She was peaceful when she was asleep, almost childlike. He shivered slightly, thinking about how young she truly was. That scared him in a way. He was so ancient compared to her that they probably had nothing in common.

Steeling himself, he slowly got up, moving as stealthily as he could to avoid waking her. He wanted to surprise her with breakfast when she got up. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get the food ready in time, but he was hoping. 

As he left the den, Ebony rolled over, for a moment trying to find his warmth before settling down. She had curled up in the hollow space his absense had left. His eyes misted as he saw that, but he was determined to go through with his plan. He stepped out of the den, and went looking for the plants and wood he would need. 

* * *

Windrunner was growing frantic. The day had worn on, and thankfully, Ebony had yet to emerge from her hut. He knew, because he was near enough to tell. But the stew he had decided to make was turning out terribly. The water had boiled over exactly five times now, the vegetables were changing color to a nice, soft grey, and he still wasn't sure what he was going to do about the salad he was trying to make. Every time he had come close to completing it, some animal would come and join him, invariably tipping over the bowl he'd arranged it in and turning the whole mess onto the ground. And mess it was.

And then he saw the cub. He looked away, a little afraid to admit his shortcomings to Winterleaf. He had seen how protective she was of Ebony, and how protective Ebony was of her. He wanted to befriend this slight beauty, but he didn't know how to, and neither Winterleaf nor Ebony was making it easy on him. But he knew that he had to have the meal ready for Ebony when she arrived, so he squared his shoulders and gave into his fears. He asked for help.

"Winterleaf?" The cub looked at him in surprise, her large eyes wide with interest. _She may not like me,_ he thought, _but she certainly is interested in what I have to say. Perhaps it will give her fuel to poke fun at me._ He took a deep breath and forced himself to continue. "Do you know anything about stew?"

The cub, he figured, had to know a bit about it. And to his surprise, she did. She had been taught how to make stew by Leetah and Shen-shen, for that was one of their favourite things. 

"Why?" Winterleaf's voice was cold, her expression almost grim. 

"I'm . . . trying to make it for Ebony. And she doesn't know."

The cub nodded again, but made no move to do anything. So Windrunner sighed. "I'd really like some help. I'm not very good at making stew." At that moment, the stew boiled over for the sixth time and burned Windrunner's hand. Winterleaf allowed a small smile to appear on her face. 

"So I see. Let's see what I can do." 

* * *

As Ebony awoke, she slowly became aware of two things. First, her body seemed to tingle, more awake than her mind, and more alive than it had ever been. She wondered if it was because of last night. Second, Windrunner was gone. As she sat up in her furs, she looked around her small den and told herself that it was true, that everything had happened, and then he had left.

She didn't want it to matter, but it did. She wondered for a moment if he had realized he was her first lovemate. And then she shook her head. Of course he had. That was why he had left. He didn't want someone who was learning. He wanted someone who knew what to do. To him, all she was good for was Recognition. 

She slowly got up, allowing herself the luxury of peace and tranquility. Whatever Windrunner had done, whereever he had gone, what they shared she would carry in her heart forever. Perhaps it wasn't love, but it didn't matter. He now held something dear to her. And just what it was, she couldn't say. 

After she had dressed and readied herself for the day's hunt, she remembered that she had to be back at the Holt tonight in time for the tribal meeting. She needed to relate a story of some kind. She only hoped that it didn't have anything to do with Recognition. Or with Windrunner. The thought of him threatened to bring her to tears. Why couldn't he have stayed?

She walked out of her hut, and smelled a warm odor coming from a clearing not to far away. Curious, she followed the smell. When she had arrived, she saw the impossible. Windrunner and Winterleaf were hunched over a bowl, which in turn had been placed over a fire. Although she couldn't see inside the bowl, she knew it had to be the place that the smell originated from. And her stomach grumbled loudly, reminding her that she hadn't eaten properly in days. The two elves were talking quietly, Winterleaf almost smiling. That was good. At least Windrunner hadn't hurt **her** yet. Ebony wanted to cry, she was so jealous of the cub. But she held onto her dignity and started to walk off. When she had gone no more than five steps away, a hand grasped her arm, and she froze. Looking around, she saw Windrunner holding her arm with one hand, a smaller bowl of the stew with another. And Winterleaf was nowhere to be seen. 

* * *

Nothing was said, but Ebony walked with Windrunner back to the clearing, and sat down, the bowl he had held now esconced firmly in her hands. And he got a bowl of his own, smiling slightly at the look of the stew, the brightly colored, soft vegetables inside. And he chose to sit down next to her, touching her, holding her almost. They ate in silence.

Something was happening between them, Ebony knew. What she didn't know was how it would be for the rest of the tribe. And that was what she was afraid of most. What would happen if Windrunner wasn't right for the tribe?


	3. Playing House

Foolish Games  
A Shadow Tribe Story  
Chapter Three: Playing House  
by: Yuuki Miyaka

_"These foolish games are tearing me apart, And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart . . ."_

-Jewel-

It had been four days since they had eaten together, and Ebony had slowly gotten back to her duties within the tribe. Though things had been strained, mostly due to the fact that other tribemembers didn't understand what she was trying to do by keeping Windrunner at arm's length, she didn't mind. Around her, things were always strained. Now, she was keeping watch again, though her turn was almost up. Her body tingled as limbs tried to remember if they were alive. Ebony hated keeping watch, but she would never admit that to anyone. Better that Winterleaf learn from Ebony how to do it properly.

At that point, the cub arrived, all cheerful grins and happy whistles. Even Ebony found that she enjoyed the sight of Winterleaf when the cub was happy. And she wondered what Winterleaf thought of their newest tribemember.

"Cub," Ebony asked, too curious to ignore her thoughts. "What do you think of Windrunner?"

Winterleaf looked up at Ebony as though confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think he is trustworthy? Do you think it would be good for the tribe if he were to stay?" These days, that was all that Ebony cared about. As long as the tribe was happy and thriving, anything else was secondary. But the fact that she finally had a family again outweighed anything else.

Winterleaf looked up at her mentor, trying to understand the dark huntress. "Don't you think he is? He seems like it. He came over to the river the other day and started to show me how to fish. He said that he had caught them before using a boot and that it worked better than a spear. And he's right you know? The boot did work better. I think only people like you can use a spear to fish Ebony. I'm not quick enough, and besides, I don't understand why I can't use my mag . . ." Winterleaf trailed off as she noticed the scowl beginning to darken Ebony's features.

As the silence lengthened, Ebony considered what Winterleaf had said. Finally, she spoke. "Maybe you're right. I don't know." And with that, Ebony crawled along the tops of the trees, leaving Winterleaf to take up the watch.

As Ebony entered the Wayfarer clearing, she noticed Shadowwalker on one of the branches, sharpening his weapons. She wandered over to the chief hunter. She wondered what he thought of their newest friend. But when she finally arrived in front of him, she was afraid to say anything. Their friendship was still on touchy ground, mostly due to her volatile temper. She wondered often if the others in the tribe respected her or feared her.

Shadowwalker looked up and smiled. That encouraged the storyteller, who drew a breath and spoke finally. "What do you think of Windrunner, Shadowwalker? Is he good for the tribe?" The hunter looked at her in surprise.

"I'd think so. He seems to enjoy spending time with everyone, and they all seem to like him. You and Winterleaf seem to be the only ones who are still worried about his presence." At his words, Ebony sat down beside him, thoughtfully. Shadowwalker looked at her in surprise. "Why do you ask? Are you thinking about asking him to stay?"

"I don't know, Shadowwalker. I don't really want to see him go, but I don't know how I feel, yet." Ebony sighed. She shook her head sadly, sighing. "I'm sure the entire tribe has figured out by now that we're Recognized." Shadowwalker nodded sagely, and Ebony glared out at the forest in disgust. "It's been taken care of, but I don't know what I'm going to do about it. What do you think?"

Shadowwalker thought for a long time, considering everything. All in all, Windrunner had been good for the tribe, something he knew that Ebony worried about. Finally, he spoke. "Perhaps you should explain to him what you think. Give him a chance to prove to you that he is worth the worry in the first place. Certainly he has a place here."

Ebony smiled in approval. She agreed with him wholeheartedly. "Sort of like a trial run, huh?"

Shadowwalker nodded, grinning as Ebony jumped up, anxious to put his plan into action. He wondered what the outcome would be. 

* * *

"Windrunner, we have to talk." Ebony stared directly at the tall elf, wondering if he was as nervous as she was. He didn't seem to be, but she could never be sure with him. And she didn't really want to know, if he was.

"What about?" Windrunner was serene. He had taken to sitting at the edge of the territory, but Ebony was never sure if he was guarding their holt or if he was simply concerned about how he fit into the tribe. Now was the time to find out.

"Are you staying in the tribe?"He had been expecting this question. Ebony didn't want him to stay, she didn't want him in her life. And he couldn't blame her. After all, things were just too crazy between them. Although he admired the spirit in her, the passion between them had not faded after Recognition was sated. Instead, it had merely lost its edge of desperation. He smiled at that thought, then frowned as Ebony scowled at him.

"I had considered it," he murmured. He stared at her. "Would you rather I go?" He was shocked to see her eyes brighten with what he could only assume were tears.

"I thought we might see how you are with the tribe. I don't know what I want just yet. I'm sorry." The old Ebony, the Ebony before this Recognition, would have never apologized. She would not even admit the problems she faced. But she realized that this new Ebony was afraid to be alone, even with the tribe all around her.

Windrunner nodded softly, touching her cheek tenderly. "In other words, you want me to play house with you, to see if we are truly compatible."

Ebony looked away at that, flushing slightly. "If you wish, that is what we will do. And if you want me to leave, then that will happen as well."

Ebony looked back at Windrunner in surprise, in wonder. "Why?"

"Because it is what you want. Because it is good for your tribe. And because I care about both."

As Ebony stared at Windrunner, he leaned down and kissed her. "I will be your lovemate for now. I've found a home in this place. And perhaps, one day, we will be lifemates."

Ebony nodded, and watched as Windrunner stood and walked away. "Perhaps," she whispered. 


End file.
